


Flexibility

by miracujess



Series: ML Fandom Week [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anyways, Family, Gen, Reveal, it's short so I'm compensating by doing BOTH prompts, might do a part two idk, mlfandomweek, oh uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracujess/pseuds/miracujess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thud sounded at something hit the loft floor, followed by a muted dial tone. Ladybug looked up sharply, eyes now wide open in fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexibility

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* It sounded better in my head

“And she does _another_ barrel roll! One… two… three… four! Four barrels! Incredible!” Ladybug cheered under her breath in her presenter voice as she free-fell. She pulled her yo-yo in close to her body and shifted her weight forward so that she was facing the ground, straight as an arrow. The air roared in her ears as she plummeted towards what would certain death — to anyone but her and Chat. Tucking in her knees, she extended her left hand, bracing herself for impact…  
  
_Almost…_  
  
As soon as her covered palm connected with the chimney, she straightened her arm and used it as a pivot to launch herself backwards and over the rooftop, unfurling her body as she did so.  
  
“Jeremy, look at that form!” she exclaimed animatedly, shaking her bangs out of her eyes. “A perfect vault!”  
  
As she shot through the air, she whipped out her yo-yo and, with a practiced flick of her wrist, wrapped it around a streetlight. A few civilians on the street below cheered.  
  
Lowering her voice, she grumbled, “I hate to admit it, but she’s really outdone herself this time, Olivier.”

Using her momentum, she swung herself up, and upon reaching her apex, tugged her yo-yo back into her hand. She laughed, carefree, as she flawlessly slid through her open hatch door and onto her bed, going down into the “superhero” pose as to absorb the shock. With closed eyes and a jubilant smile, she stood up, posed, and bowed deeply to no one, holding her yo-yo hand in the air and the other crossing her midsection as she crossed her ankles.  
  
“And,” she said proudly in her own voice, chest heaving with exertion, “she _sticks_ the landing.”  
  
A thud sounded at something hit the loft floor, followed by a muted dial tone. Ladybug looked up sharply, eyes now wide open in fear.  
  
Sabine stood at the foot of the bed, one hand poised over her agape mouth, and the other at her side, where it hung limply after dropping her phone. Ladybug could see a picture of Marinette as the phone tried fruitlessly to contact her.  
  
Ladybug tensed, all the relaxation from her midday patrol gone as she warily held her hands to Sabine out in what she hoped was a reassuring gesture. She fixed a force smile on her face.  
  
“Hi,” she said soothingly, “I can ex—“  
  
“ _Tom!_ ” shrieked Sabine, never taking her eyes off the superheroine. “Come here right now, please!”  
  
Marinette’s father’s frantic face appeared through the trapdoor. “Sabine! Is she doing drugs? Did you find—” His eyes snagged on Ladybug. “ _Her?!_ ”

Ladybug deflated, knowing a defeated cause when she saw one. She sighed, then purposely strode off the bed, past the stupefied Sabine, down the loft stairs, and to the center of her room. Both parents watched her with both befuddlement and apprehension written clearly on their faces.

She looked beseechingly at the both of them, dreading what was going to have to happen next.

“Maman, Papa,” she started, and inwardly flinched at the dawning realization in their expressions. “There is something I need to tell you.”

She took a deep, steadying breath, and released her transformation.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~There is a possible part 2 but idk y'all need to let me know~~
> 
>  
> 
> By popular demand, part 2 is happening!


End file.
